


The World Was on Fire

by swamprabbit (1432)



Category: Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/swamprabbit
Summary: "What are you doing?"Tallahassee looks him in the eye. No bullshit cocky grins or badass bravado. "Givin' you your moment. Just let me know if it's too much for ya, baby."Columbus doesn't know quite when he shifted from "spitfuck" to "baby" but he's not opposed to it.
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	The World Was on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent fic that I wrote for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my best friend. I really feel like there was a missed opportunity with this film. 
> 
> The title is from Chris Isaak's Wicked Game, the rest of the line is "no one could save me, but you" so prepare for longing and intimacy.

Tallahassee pushes Columbus up against the wall of the abandoned Walmart and promptly sticks his tongue in Columbus’s mouth.

Columbus lets himself get taken away by making out. Probably because he'd never properly made out with someone before the world went to shit. Or even soon after the world went to shit.

It doesn't help that Tallahassee is a very competitive kisser. As soon as Columbus lets up for a second, he sucks Columbus's lip into his mouth to bite. His mind is immediately scrambled. Stupid thoughts run through his mind about how slick Tallahassee's mouth is and how the stubble on his face kinda burns.

He's possessive too. Tallahassee holds him by the back of his neck, squeezing almost too tight. It makes Columbus squirm.

Tallahassee's other hand slides down Columbus's waist, he hooks two fingers in Columbus’s jeans and Columbus is about to burst. He's so hot he feels clammy already. His senses hone in on Tallahassee's hand sliding along his waistband. So close to popping the button and sliding in. Maybe he'll reach in and leave Columbus with an uncomfortable mess in his jeans. Or he'll squat in front of Columbus and suck him off in mere minutes.

Sweet relief is his. Tallahassee leans out of the kiss and he has both hands on Columbus's jeans. He's gonna make it so good for Columbus, just like always.

Instead of opening his pants, Tallahassee pulls Columbus's pistol from his waistband and the bang rings in his ears shrilly. Sagging against the wall, he struggles to hear anything else. His breaths come in shallow waves.

Good things never last long these days. He hadn't even heard anything over the sound of their kissing and his racing thoughts. Tallahassee replaces the gun back into his own waistband. Maybe he's talking. Columbus wouldn't know.

He finds the zombie just a few yards in front of them, it's head half blown away. No need for a double tap. He's swaying.

Sounds start filtering back in. "Columbus. Hey, ya with me?"

He raises his head, finally realizing he's panicking. For no reason. Yeah, panicking for no reason because the zombie is already dead, so there’s nothing to be freaking out over now. The rational thinking does little to stamp out his anxiety.

"Columbus." Tallahassee takes him gently by the arm and gives him a little shake. That brings him back down.

He makes himself take full, steady breaths until he's practically good as new. Tallahassee still doesn't let go of him. "You good?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, real good–with the close call and the shooting–" His voice keeps cracking and fading out, so he just shuts up.

And Tallahassee is still holding his fucking arm and the zombie is still splattered across the concrete in front of them.

"Let's get home," Tallahassee says, tugging him along.

Columbus is too embarrassed to reject the attention Tallahassee is giving him. He opens Columbus's door for him and even fastens his seatbelt around him. Columbus ignores the head rush he's getting.

Tallahassee drives too fast and cuts corners. They bump up and down curbs in the jacked up truck they're using now.

A zombie runs out into the road and Tallahassee swerves to flatten it, cackling like a madman. Columbus has grown used to his twisted humor, but his morbid antics don't tickle him right now.

"What's eatin' you?" They're parked at home now, the engine dead.

"Sometimes I forget I can't have moments anymore."

"Moments?"

"Mhmm," he hums, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. "Special moments. Moments where I don't have to think about anything else."

Tallahassee is giving him an incredulous look. He's kinda glaring at Columbus, but Columbus knows he’s just thinking. Then, without a word, he throws open his door and hops out.

"I'll show you a damn moment," he says, resolutely. The truck shakes with how hard he slams the door.

For as long as it takes for Tallahassee to walk around the truck and get the duffel bag of supplies from in the backseat, Columbus sits still. He's completely dumbfounded. Tallahassee stops at his window and makes some wild gestures toward the inside of the house.

He doesn’t move, so Tallahassee opens his door. "You comin'?"

Jumpstarted into action, he hurries to follow Tallahassee inside. He's insanely curious about what Tallahassee is planning. Tallahassee tosses the duffel bag onto the couch and rifles through it. When he finds what he wants, he pushes it off and sits there instead.

He's looking at Columbus while he pulls off his boots, something small hidden in his hand.

"Come here." His voice is softer than ever before.

"What?" His earlier panic has given way to awkward embarrassment.

"Come sit." Tallahassee pats his thighs.

Flustered, Columbus squawks before he snaps his jaw shut. Tallahassee pats his lap again with a shit eating grin on his face. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Columbus and he's enjoying every second of it. Columbus isn't gonna be a little bitch about it; mostly because he'd never hear the end of it.

So he climbs on. He kneels over Tallahassee's lap, hands hovering between them. The more he thinks about where to put them, the more nervous he starts to feel.

Tallahassee grabs him by the wrists and pulls until Columbus's hands are on his shoulders. His cocky grin is gone. "I'm not gonna bite."

Something hot and vulnerable fills up Columbus's chest. He can hardly breathe. Then Tallahassee reaches up to hold his face and he really can't breathe because Tallahassee's pulling him in for a kiss.

It's not like the other kisses where they're rushing to get their tongues in each other's mouths and hands down their pants. It's gentle, warm, and—dare Columbus think it—chaste.

In the seconds, minutes, or hours that pass, Columbus has lost track, he learns the meaning of heavy petting. Tallahassee feels him through his t-shirt all down his front, then slips his hand inside and feels his bare skin all the way back up. He shapes his hand around the small muscle in Columbus's chest. His skin is far from cool, but Columbus's nipple still puckers when a teasing thumb swipes over it.

Columbus breaks their messy kiss to moan. Tallahassee looks quietly smug and more turned on than Columbus has ever seen him. Even when they made out and jerked each other off he never looked so truly into it.

"What are you doing?"

Tallahassee looks him in the eye. No bullshit cocky grins or badass bravado. "Givin' you your moment. Just let me know if it's too much for ya, baby."

Columbus doesn't know quite when he shifted from "spitfuck" to "baby" but he's not opposed to it.

While he's still sitting on that, Tallahassee pushes his shirt up to his armpits and puts his mouth to bare flesh. He leaves a fiery line of kisses across Columbus's collarbones that feel almost reverent.

Columbus pulls his shirt up over his head, too hot to bear it any longer. It gives Tallahassee better access, allows him to follow Columbus's collarbone to the ball of his shoulder. Tallahassee's hands hold his waist, tender save for their squeezing. He pushes one hand down the back of Columbus's pants, tests the give of one cheek.

It probably shouldn't feel so good, but it does; he reaches back to hold Tallahassee's hand there longer. Tallahassee doesn't stop feeling him up, tries to push his hand in further to get to more flesh.

Columbus rocks against him, pushes his cock against Tallahassee.

"Damn, kid. Hold your horses." Tallahassee wraps his lips around a nipple, laps at it until it's all wet.

"I don't think I can."

"Sure ya can," Tallahassee says, leaving his nipple to turn cold from the air. His hand comes around to the front of Columbus's pants, opens the button and yanks the zipper down.

"Oh, please." Columbus's voice is cracking again. However, he's not ashamed right now.

Tallahassee yanks them down and leaves them around Columbus's upper thighs. Clearly, he's feeling impatient too. He grabs another handful of Columbus's ass and lets out a groan. His fingers wriggle further between Columbus's cheeks and he gasps.

"I found us somethin', while we were out." He still hasn't let go of Columbus, still holding and squeezing. The handprints may never leave Columbus's cheeks. "Damn, your ass is nicer than I thought."

"Uhh, th-thank you." His face is so hot, but it's hard to pay attention to that right now. "What did you find?"

Giving a final squeeze, Tallahassee stops groping him with one hand to reach between the couch cushions. He pulls up a little bottle of lube and he's grinning again.

"Thought we might have a little fun."

Columbus can't say it's something he hasn't thought of. In fact, he may have considered the idea quite a few times while jerking it. But maybe his enthusiasm is dampened a little by nervousness.

Tallahassee is perfectly unbothered, sets the bottle to the side to return his hand to Columbus's butt like it belongs there. He doesn't just grab though, he wiggles his fingers further between Columbus's cheeks. The tips of his fingers press against Columbus's hole.

"What do ya say, baby?"

What can he say? He’s feeling a little tongue tied with Tallahassee’s teasing fingers, not leaving their spot, rubbing across the flesh almost reverently. Want and desire are way too jumbled up in his head to have him chatty.

“Yes,” he says, his throat getting tighter and tighter by the second.

Tallahassee doesn’t say anything else, but he leans forward and pulls his shirt off over his head, his hat toppling off tangled up with it. That has Columbus moving into action and he squirms in Tallahassee’s lap until he’s managed to pull his pants and underwear off. One leg is left hanging from his ankle, trapped around his sneaker, but he just cannot be bothered with it right now. His heart thumps hard in his chest.

Tallahassee gets the lube again and he makes a show of popping the cap and drizzling it onto his fingers, drips some on Columbus’s thigh maybe on purpose. It’s cold and Columbus prepares himself for more. He leans forward until he can grind down against Tallahassee, gives him easier access to his ass. He’s almost shocked by how much he really does want this.

Lube is running down Tallahassee’s knuckles by the time he reaches behind Columbus and Columbus holds his breath, waiting. Tallahassee takes his time rubbing his fingers against Columbus’s hole, ignorant to the impatience thrumming in Columbus’s veins. He dips the tip of one finger inside, but doesn’t go further, just leaves it there to tease Columbus. Columbus throws his arms around Tallahassee’s neck and buries his face there, whines with his mouth pressed to Tallahassee’s pulse.

With just a tilt of his wrist, Tallahassee slides his finger inside and Columbus keens, holds on tighter. His eyes flutter closed. Tallahassee works his finger deeper inside and shivers run up and down Columbus's spine. His body jolts, suddenly set alight, his hips rocking back and forth.

"Easy," Tallahassee whispers, lips pressed against Columbus's shoulder, his free hand on the small of his back. That just makes him burn hotter. "You good?"

"Yeah." If good means harder than he's ever been in his life and struggling to breathe, he's so _so_ good.

By the time Tallahassee's teasing a second finger, he's utterly lightheaded. His chest feels tight and fluttery with an unbridled anticipation. Tallahassee is moaning quietly to himself, his free hand touching Columbus; starts at his left nipple, then skitters down to tease near his cock. What he wouldn't give to come with Tallahassee's fingers up his ass.

Tallahassee is surprisingly patient with him, gentle, easing in a second finger. He uses his free hand to stroke Columbus's cock when he winces. And, fuck, he really may come with Tallahassee's fingers up his ass.

"Ohh, I'm close."

"You want to come or you want me to take ya all the way?" Tallahassee stops moving.

He has to really pump the brakes. His orgasm teeters on the brink while Tallahassee waits. As much as he’d like to come right now, the idea of getting fucked by Tallahassee is too sweet to risk coming now and being too sensitive to go further.

“Let’s go all the way,” he whispers. It’s weird saying it out loud, but they’re too far into this to be embarrassed now.

Tallahassee rests his forehead against Columbus's shoulder and he groans like hearing it was just too much for him too. His breath fans across Columbus’s chest and he starts moving his fingers inside Columbus again.

“You’re gonna need another finger then,” Tallahassee says like it’s a casual statement instead of the worst tease Columbus has ever been subjected to. The tips of his fingers are just barely still inside Columbus, holding him open, then he pushes another finger in.

One finger makes a big difference. Columbus can’t help but gasp, rutting forward against the rough denim of Tallahassee’s jeans. Tallahassee dips to the right and shifts his wrist to thrust them as deeply as he can manage. He holds Columbus still with his other hand, not letting him twitch and squirm like he wants, fucks his fingers in and out of Columbus as slowly as he pleases.

Columbus just holds on for the ride, takes it until it’s too slow, not enough for him. He drops his head onto Tallahassee’s shoulder and rides down as hard as he dares.

“You think you’re ready now?” A cocky tone dances around the edges of Tallahassee’s question. Columbus is sure that he’s grinning, proud of himself. He’s too turned on to care.

“Yeah, come on.”

Tallahassee opens his jeans and pushes them down until his cock is out between them. It’s far from the first time Columbus has seen it, but he hadn’t taken into consideration the size of it before.

They’re still for a minute, just looking at one another. Columbus looks away first, looks back down at Tallahassee’s dick. Tallahassee doesn’t seem to mind. He’s already gotten the lube, without looking away, and has slicked up his cock until the dim light was reflected on his skin.

“Ready when you are.”

Wracked with nervous excitement, Columbus stands up on his knees and scoots closer until he can feel Tallhassee’s cock curving up against his butt. Tallahassee reaches around Columbus and lines himself up, but he just stays there. He arches his brow, a silent challenge.

“Ready when you are, baby,” he repeats, the corners of his lips curling up.

When he tilts his hips back, he can feel the tip of Tallahassee’s dick pressed against his hole, he only needs to sit. So he does and he can feel it push hard against his body, nearly inside, and then slip up between his cheeks. His face burns with sudden embarrassment, but Tallahassee is chuckling, lining up again.

“Go slow.” He places a hand on Columbus’s hip, guides him down onto his dick.

And then he is so full. So much more, impossibly, full. He rocks his hips, easing into it, trying to distract himself from how close he is to being completely overwhelmed. The grip Tallahassee has on his hip tightens until he’s sure his hip bone will be bruised later. He can hear Tallahassee swearing and moaning and he loves the way it makes his heart race harder.

Tallahassee keeps guiding him down, murmuring, but Columbus isn’t sure who it’s really for. Under his breath, Tallahassee whispers, “That’s it. All the way.”

He anchors himself with his hands on Tallahassee’s shoulders and, without thinking too much about it, sinks down until he’s sitting on Tallahassee’s thighs. He doesn’t anticipate the guttural moan it forces from his mouth, hanging his head so Tallahassee can’t see his face turn even redder.

Tallahassee finally lets go of his hip, slides his open hand up Columbus’s midsection, tweaks his nipple on the way up. His fingers seem to be taking in each little dip of muscle and bone, they shape to the curve of his neck and tilt his head up. They kiss with parted lips, mouths hot and slick, Tallahassee’s tongue in Columbus’s mouth.

"You wanna lay down?"

Tallahassee rubs a soothing hand up his thighs and he's suddenly aware of how badly he's shaking. His mind is too all over the place for questions. He falls down a rabbit hole of thoughts, wondering what it would be like if Tallahassee laid him out on the couch and fucked him silly.

"No, just give me a second," he whispers, bracing himself on Tallahassee's chest. “I want it like this.”

He's so full. And he's burning up and his cock is throbbing, but he wants this. He wants it so badly he can barely breathe.

Tallahassee raises his hand higher to hold his cheek, guides him into another kiss that's full of emotion. It floods Columbus's senses, has him curling his own body against Tallahassee's.

"I got you," Tallahassee whispers into his open mouth, arms winding around his waist. Columbus can’t help but feel rattled by it all, letting out a weak, vulnerable noise. Held in strong arms, he feels like a ragdoll. Tallahassee pulls him closer, pulls him up at the same time so he can push up into him again.

He feels hot all over, too sensitive and tender, the slightest shift in Tallahassee’s hips bombarding him with pleasure way more intense than with fingers. There’s things he wants to say, definitely wants to let Tallahassee know that he wants more and soon, but he can’t find his voice. He’s drowning in it all.

In sharp contrast, Tallahassee seems to handle it just fine. He presses his lips against Columbus’s shoulder and he whispers, vaguely, “You’re so damn tight.”

He’s unsure, unsteady, but he pushes himself up on his knees, reveling in the way it lights sparks inside him. Tallahassee places both hands on his waist to help him up, slowly, then to push him back down. It’s so slow, stoking a gradually building desire to rut and grind and, _god_ , bounce if he needs. He fights against the patient encouragement of Tallahassee’s hands, rides down onto him a little harder, comes up a little faster.

“Damn,” Tallahassee grits out through his teeth, patience shot by Columbus’s enthusiasm.

Columbus feeds off these reactions and, while he wants to make this good, he is fraying around the edges. He needs more, quickly, but he can’t move fast enough, nor quite hard enough.

“Tallahassee, please, do it for me,” he begs, breathless. His thighs are trembling, clenching so hard they hurt.

“Fuck, yeah, I will.” For a moment they’re still, both panting, and then Tallahassee places both of his hands on Columbus’s hips and tugs him forward. “Here, lean forward.”

Columbus does as he says, leans forward until their chests are pressed together and his cock is rubbing against Tallahassee's stomach.

Tallahassee seems to have a fountain of overflowing patience while Columbus is feeling raw and needy. He’d anticipated frenzied fucking, fast thrusts that would have him hurtling toward orgasm and sated. Instead, he gets long, deep strokes, each one slightly different than the one before.

“It’s not enough,” he pants, reaching down to jerk off just a little, just to cut the pressure.

“Just wait a damn minute.” Tallahassee punctuates his words with a hard thrust up that has Columbus crying out and losing his balance, falling onto Tallahassee’s chest. “Ha! Got it.”

Thankfully, Tallahassee doesn’t hold back after that. He goes fast and hard, not giving Columbus a moment to breathe.

It was good before, bouncing in Tallahassee’s lap, but it doesn’t compare to what Columbus is feeling now. His nerves are set alight, hypersensitive to the onslaught of sensation and the emotions that are dredged up with them. He can feel each inch of Tallahassee’s cock as he thrusts up, hard, pushes deep inside. The thoughts that race through his mind are dumbed down with desperation, wants and desires filtering through at the speed he’s getting fucked.

Giving in to one impulse, he sets his nails into Tallahassee’s bicep. The muscle is tense, moving Columbus’s hips down hard into each thrust up. Then he pulls his fingers down, letting out a noise that borders on a growl. Tallahassee curses, pushes him down that much harder.

Between their bodies, his cock is rubbed relentlessly with the rhythm of Tallahassee’s hips. He’s making both their stomachs wet.

“Fuck, I’m so– so damn close.”

“Go ahead and come for me,” Tallahassee says and he sounds wrecked.

There’s no hope for holding out longer, not with explicit encouragement and the way that Tallahassee’s stomach is flexing against his cock. He reaches down and rubs the tips of his fingers across the head of his own cock and he’s done for. It’s stronger than anything he’s felt before, starting from the middle and bursting out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He rests atop Tallahassee, shuddering and moaning, barely aware of the vulgar drivel that Tallahassee is whispering into his skin.

Abruptly, Tallahassee pulls out, pulling Columbus from his orgasmic haze along with him. He doesn’t have time to ask what's going on before he feels come landing on his ass and lower back. That alone has his dick pulsing again and he grinds down on Tallahassee, moaning with him, tucking his face against Tallahassee’s neck.

Tallahassee dips his head and kisses the bony top of his shoulder, nips at it, surely leaving a hickey behind. He doesn’t say anything, just catches his breath between marking up Columbus’s skin.

When Columbus catches his breath, he lifts his head and asks, “Uhm, can we do this again? Soon?”

Tallahassee grins, chuckling with all his cocky swagger returned. “Damn, not even five minutes and you wanna go again? Must be some kinda record.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to further support me check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/swamprabblt)


End file.
